


Gobble Up Your Pain

by confusednerdling



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Holidays, POI Family, Root Grieving Past Life, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusednerdling/pseuds/confusednerdling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving and the Person of Interest Family is celebrating. Root deals with grieving her past life - her mom and Hanna while they all deal with their number. <br/>Happy Ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gobble Up Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

Root woke up with a start - sweat pouring off her face, her eyes darting all around frantically. She gazed at her right seeing a body and a ponytail that held back dark hair. For a moment, Root’s body filled with panic as she placed two fingers against her companion's neck. 

“Are you taking my pulse?” Shaw incredulous voice rang out, but it was partially muffled from the pillow in her face. 

“Maybe,” 

“Go back to bed,”

“Sor - “ 

“Bed. Now,”

Except, she couldn’t. Not with the nightmares fresh in her mind. Instead, she laid in bed, listening to the soft and somewhat comforting buzzing in her left ear. It was as if the Machine was trying to tell her everything was fine and for the first time in Root’s life, she couldn’t believe Her. 

\---

“Having a good Turkey Day?”

Root’s body stiffened at the sound of Lionel’s voice in her ear. Running on nothing but multiple coffees, she had been jumpy all morning. Already she had pulled out her gun in a panic for seemingly no reason. (She was positive she heard footsteps.) But she could not blame the caffeine entirely - This day always placed her on edge. Needless to say, Shaw had noticed. 

“If you like staking out a Number and dealing with the crowds over some boring parade, then sure,” Root said in an uncharacteristically cold voice. She leaned back in her seat.

“Oh, c’mon. You aren’t serious, right, Coco Puffs?”

Root said nothing, letting the silence speak for her.

“God, you really are crazy! I mean, who dislikes Thanksgiving. It’s literally a holiday based around food and family and - “ 

“We don’t all have family,” she exhaled loudly - a sign she was bored.

“Your girlfriend is a buzzkill,” Lionel said after a moment of silence ensued. 

“Gee thanks, Lionel,” Shaw grumbled. Without an explosion or a gun fight, the other woman was growing bored as well of the stakeout. She gazed at Root with a fleeting look of concern flashing across her features. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Sameen,” Root lied. She cocked her head to the left, watching as the Number moved towards a taxi while ranting into her phone. “So why are we here, Harry?”

“Meet Lisa Evans, your new Number,” Finch’s voice echoed in her ear. “She is seemingly a perfect student, but in actuality, she has repeatedly not attended some of her classes, but continues to work hard to receive academic success. How peculiar,”

“Maybe she’s just avoiding someone,” Root suggested, sipping some coffee.

“Good thinking, Miss Groves,” Root visibly flinched. “I’ll check now to see if there is a pattern. For now, follow her. She may be the perpetrator in all this,”

“We know how to do our job, Finch,” Shaw snapped.

“I apologize,” he paused for a moment before hastily adding, “Miss Shaw, Miss Groves?”

“Hm?”

“Do have a nice Thanksgiving. Once the Number is handled, I can ensure a much needed break for you two as a sign of my gratitude for your service,” 

“Aw, thanks, Harry,” Root smirked, running her long slender fingers against the rim of the cup. “Have a good holiday,”

“Oh, I intend to!” He sounded so giddy on the other end that Root made sure not to dampen his mood with her own. She listened intently while continuously nursing a cup of coffee, ignoring the sharp eyes burning into her from Shaw. “I’m preparing a wonderful dinner for John and I,” He paused. Root could just picture his twinkling eyes. “You two are very much welcomed to attend,”

“Eh, I got nothing else to do,” Shaw shrugged indifferently, but Root saw the spark in her dark eyes to know she was secretly excited at the prospect of food. She turned to Root. An unspoken question lingered between the two.   
Root swallowed hard as much as she’d love to spend some quality time with Sameen, (She intended to show her just how thankful she was.) she didn’t want to be around people. She shook her head. 

“The Machine has some jobs for me to finish up today. Maybe another time,” Root lied efficiently. She knew Shaw had bought it when the other woman nodded her head and glanced back up at the Number. 

\---

They followed Lisa Evans for another hour before Root grew tired of the whole ordeal. She was a boring girl - running from coffee places to classes and back without even speaking to a soul. Perhaps The Machine had been wrong, but the two women already decided to treat Lisa as more as victim. Already, she had passed out after receiving a paper cut so her committing a murder would be unlikely.

Shaw was munching on chips furiously, boredom running through her veins as well, as they trailed Lisa carefully. While she watched Shaw, Root chugged more coffee, loving the way the warmth spread through her stomach. She was practically vibrating, but at least, she wouldn’t fall asleep and experience the world of horrors that awaited her in the darkness, that preyed on her vulnerability as she slept. 

“That’s your seventh cup,” Shaw said bluntly. She had been counting carefully. 

“Aw, are you worried about me?”

“I’m worried your health is going to affect the mission,”

Root’s eyes shimmered with pleasure as she over exaggeratingly tossed the cardboard cup into the nearest garbage and gave Shaw a small smile. “Happy?”

Shaw moved past her, stalking the Number in such a way that it reminded Root of a lion chasing after its prey. Poor Lisa. She had no idea what was coming her way. 

\---

Finally, after another hour, Lisa Evans became interesting. Almost drinking as much coffee as Root, she slumped in a red booth and was cornered by a tall man with a full beard and eyes dark and stormy like a beach undergoing a vicious storm. 

“Um, sweetie, we have a visitor,” Root grabbed Shaw’s forearm, squeezing it tightly to gain her attention, but she was already focusing on how to take the man down. 

The tiny Persian tore from her grip and ran ahead. Root had to admit she liked to see her woman in action. Watching her stalk the man, preparing to strike and seeing even if the situation called for it, was one of Root’s favorite things to watch. It was truly inspiring. She watched as Shaw interjected herself into the end of the coffee line, close to the Number without drawing attention - Clever. 

Root slid into the shop, offering up a nervous smile, as she found herself a seat near the door. Already the two had formed a plan without even speaking - Shaw would take down the man if he was to attack the Number and Root would tase the man if he were to escape or if any of his no good friends came to join the party. Shaw gave her a small smile and Root sent a huge grin back. Both of them enjoying the taste of a fight. 

The Number noticed the man immediately and seemed to shrink even more into her oversized grey hoodie than Root had anticipated. 

“Where’s the money, Evans?”

Lisa’s head bowed down. “I don’t have it, Vince,”

The man - Vince - certainly didn’t like this, digging his nails into her arm, he gave her a hearty pull forward. Tearing her from the booth, he dragged her to the front of the cafe. 

“P-Please! Let me go! Let me go!”

Shaw, on the alert, took a step forward with eyes smoldering with rage. “I’m pretty sure the lady doesn’t want to go with you. So, as a courtesy because of the holidays, I’m going to give you a choice. Go home and spend some time your family or you can spend the rest of your life six feet in the ground with three bullet holes in your chest,” Root had to admit. She was a big fan of an angry Shaw. 

“I’m sorry and who are you, shorty?”

Wrong move, Root thought to herself amused. She couldn't wait to watch her partner (girlfriend...lover...significant other...eh, they were having sex and enjoying each other’s company) strangle the man.

Shaw took a step forward, seething, “A concerned third party,”

“Get - “

He hit the floor before he could say another word and when his eyes opened Shaw had her foot against his throat, her eyes locked on Lisa Evans. “You alright?”

“F-Fine,”

“Root?”

The taller woman straightened (of course, not sexually) and bounded towards the college student. “How about we get coffee elsewhere?”  
Shaw whipped her head to face her, a scowl locked in place with no intention of ever leaving. 

“Root! No coffee! Your heart already isn't the best!”

“Whatever you say, Doctor,” she purred. 

Lisa Evans remained silent. Her eyes darted all around the coffee shop, pleading for a place to land. “Are you guys like...working with Marco?”

Root swallowed hard. “I'm assuming Vince is a pet of Marco’s?”

The girl nodded.

“Well, don't worry. We aren't with Marco. We’re here to protect you,”

Lisa’s eyes dropped to Vince who was lying unconscious on the floor of the business. She gazed at a content Shaw in horror.

“Relax, he's alive,” she chuckled. “Safe house?”

“Safe house,” Root agreed.

\---

The two women moved seamlessly through the restaurant both The Machine and Shaw had widely recommended for a quick break. They all sat down at the far back table, enjoying the safety of the darkness. 

“Can I get you anything?”

“Tea for her, water for the girl, and, uh, get me a burger and a soda. And don’t you dare skimp on fries, okay?” Shaw ordered for the table. Root greatly appreciated the tea. Drinking such should keep her awake for the rest of the mission. 

They both sat down in front of their Number with varied expressions. Shaw looked absolutely miserable as if she wanted to be gnawing at a turkey and chugging beer and Lisa Evans was the only thing stopping her. Root, on the other hand, seemed blissfully at peace. There was nothing like a good Number to deter her from focusing on the things bothering her. 

“Listen, kid, we just need to know who the Hell to shoot,”

“She means, we need to know who Marco is,” Root corrected, beaming.

Lisa watched them carefully. “M-Marco is just some loan shark… I needed money for school and my family is struggling and I didn’t want to be a burden!” She immediately disintegrated into a mess of tears that unnerved both Root and Shaw. 

“Um, there, there? How do we get this shit to stop?” Shaw frowned, patting the girl’s back, very uncomfortable, as Root watched fighting a fit of giggles. Shaw’s frown only deepened as Root failed miserably. “Hey, you're the people person!”

“I…” Root’s eyes danced with fear. She wasn't a people person per say but a person who understood how to manipulate people. She stared at Lisa sullenly. Root felt as if she was nothing but a virus. She went around infecting and corrupting people, ruining lives, and killing those she cared about. She was untethered. She was a monster and she didn’t want to hurt Lisa like that. The young girl reminded her of Bishop, Texas, books, libraries, and Hanna… “Lisa, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay,” Root said softly in a motherly tone that seemed to unnerve her slightly at how it flawlessly escaped her lips. She reached over and took the girl’s hand like Hanna had always done for her when she grew sad. “You love your family, right?”

“Very much,”

“Well, take comfort in the fact, you’ll see them soon for Thanksgiving dinner, okay?”

“Okay,” she sniffled.

Root’s smile contorted with arrogance. “That was easy,” she whispered in her partner’s ear. She loves the way Shaw visibly flinched but eased instantly upon hearing the hacker’s voice. She pulled back as the waiter placed their drinks and Shaw’s burger in front of them.   
“Harry, you hear all that?” she asked gently once the waiter was out of earshot.

Root took a long sip before hearing Finch say loudly, “Yes, Miss Groves. We’ll - “

The hacker froze. Something was wrong. Their Number had collapsed in her seat and everything was beginning to get blurry. It was all a mess like a painting that had been wiped. She felt exhaustion hit in her freight train but in that moment, she could care less about her own safety and turned her head to face her partner before the former assassin slammed her head against the table. She reached to check her heartbeat. She had to be alive. She had to be - But Root was already out cold.

\---

Root woke up with her head on a table in a dark restaurant and warm hands running against her neck. She heard a sigh of relief and she opened her eyes to be face to face with a very beautiful, well-rested Shaw. 

“We were drugged,” Root slurred slightly. The drowsiness clung to her like her ghosts did, like the nightmares, like the pain… She rubbed her forehead. Hell, at least, she got some rest and - “The Number!”

“Gone. I think Marco took her,” Sameen cringed. Root rose her head a bit too quickly and felt dizziness overtake her as she gripped her stomach tightly. Her heart ached. Not metaphorically, but quite literally and the hand that had been clutching her abdominal raised to her chest in a quick motion. 

“You should take it easy. Your heart…”

“I’m fine,” Root winced at how cold she sounded. Her little run in with Control not only left her deaf in an ear, but with a weak heart that couldn’t exactly take drugs purposefully made to slow it down some more. Funny how not only her metaphorical heart was causing her pain but her literal one. 

She took a deep breath and waited a moment before the heartbeat she could feel through the pads of her fingers was strong before moving. 

“We need to find her,” she said determinedly. “I’m going to need some help, Harry,”

“Miss Groves, I’m glad to hear your voice,” a very scared and nervous Harold Finch yelped in astonishment. “I’m tracking down Marco as we speak. I’ll send the coordinates,”

“Thank you,” she pursed her lips before giving Shaw a nod, signalling for her to follow her. 

\---

Harold sent them an address to the one and only Marco’s an hour after the water works from Lisa had officially stopped. Root followed Shaw carefully. The Machine has awoken in her ear - sending her a brief but important message.

/ Duck. /

Root grabbed Sameen and tugged her downwards as a spray of bullets entered the wall. Had they been standing, Sameen would have been Swiss cheese.

“Machine?”

Root nodded.

“About time She joined the party,” Shaw nodded, keeping her gun close. “I'm glad She's handing out warnings. Any idea if She'll also lead the way?”

Root shook her but smiled slowly at Shaw in amazement.

“What? Do I have barbecue sauce on me? Crap. Is it blood? Man, this is my favorite - “

“No, silly. I just want to remember this moment. You look so cute right before you change into battle,” Root cooed, but there was something sad behind her eyes. Something distant…

Shaw groaned and grabbed Root’s shoulder - sending waves of shock through the tall brunette’s body as she stiffened immediately at the touch. “I don't need Eeyore now, okay? I need my perky psycho,” She closed her eyes tightly. “You aren't dying on me,”

But it's you who might die on me, Root thought sadly. She didn't voice her concern however. Instead, she forged a smile and nodded obediently. She ignored the way her hands shook at her side and put her focus on keeping Shaw alive. She had to. She couldn’t lose another person. Not today. 

/ Two men approaching Analog Interface and Primary Asset - twelve o’clock. /

“Ready to have some fun?” Root forced a devilish smile and began shooting per The Machine’s request. 

\---

It was harder to focus on shooting gang members than Root had anticipated. Between The Machine instructing her like the human puppet she was and Finch squawking about safety and how he sent his own pet and Lionel, who was practically an extension of John at this point, over for backup, Root’s head was starting to get cloudy with all the voices. Not to mention her own which were screaming at her to take Shaw, swaddle her like baby in blankets, and never allow her to touch a gun again - an action that would no doubt end their relationship and Root’s life - but she honestly couldn’t help but want to protect her. 

So it was no wonder - with all the chaos swirling in her head - that Root ended up with a bullet in her side. It was a flesh wound, but it still hurt like Hell, sending her spiraling downwards before she caught herself and fired at her shooter. 

“You okay, Root?”

“Oh, sweetie. Have I ever told you that you have fantastic timing?” she groaned with pain. She could practically see Shaw now - stance projecting nothing but indifference, but her face entirely consumed by concern with her slightly widened eyes and furrowed brows, but to anyone else, it would look much like her angry frown. “Relax, Sameen. I’m fine. Just a nick. The same, however, can’t be said to this guy,” 

“Good,”

Root stepped over the unconscious body, applauding her marksmanship, and hid for cover as another stream of bullets went her way. “Hey, Harry? Aren't New York’s Finest supposed to be a lot faster?”

“We’re here,” she heard John’s reassuring voice in her ear. She eased slightly. “Marco has a lot of security for a loan shark,”

“He’s part of some gang. I sort of lose track,” the hacker sighed tiredly, but she heard a gunshot on the other end and Shaw’s voice added, “He’s part of the Triads,” 

“Well, I am certainly grateful for some action,” John Reese chuckled to himself. He moved behind Root, firing efficiently at the same men that were approaching her. She turned to face him, offering her thanks with a small smile, and he just nodded. No words needed to be exchanged to know both were appreciative of the other’s presence.

Reese urged her to lead and she agreed. With The Machine in her ear, Root was always a step ahead. She froze as another voice entered the conversation.

“You crazy chicks got a plan?” Lionel’s voice rattled in her ear. Great another voice, Root mused. She fired a gun at two more guards and watched as they collapsed after a bullet entered each of their kneecaps. She was itching to aim center mass for what they did to Lisa and to Shaw, but knew well enough to play by The Machine’s rules if she was helping. 

“Plan? Uh, kick major butt, save Lisa Evans, kick Marco’s ass, and then go eat all of Finch’s food,” Shaw grunted. The sound of a bone breaking could be heard in the background and the hacker filled with pride. She knew the girl could take care of herself and she scolded herself for worrying about her not being alright in the first place.

She saw Shaw - a bloody nose, but not her own blood, and a smile that was wicked from battle. She swung a heavy metal door open and gestured for Root to enter first. (Root never loved her more.) 

“You headbutted someone?” Root pouted, envious.

“Thought it would be fun,”

“Was it?”

Shaw shrugged, the same adrenaline driven smile returning to her lips. “I broke his nose,” she whispered proudly. “Have you ever headbutted someone?”

“I’ve been - “

“Ladies!” Finch’s voice snapped them back into reality. “I’d refrain from bragging about past excursions at the moment as you happen to be infiltrating a gang member’s elaborate warehouse,”

Root’s smile faltered slightly as seriousness flooded her voice. “Oh Harry, there’s a war going on. We might as well have some fun while we still can,”

There was silence among the group before Lionel piped up, “Yup, see now I get the Eeyore nickname,” Root rolled her eyes, Reese laughed, and Shaw sent everyone angry, protective stares before she raced ahead to keep up with the long legs belonging to her partner. 

\---

They found Lisa tied up against a fold-up chair. Her eyes were bloodshot from sobbing and filled with fear like a deer before a bullet entered the animal. Root raced towards but stiffened as a man stepped forward, pressing a muzzle of a gun against the young girl’s head.  
Root bit into her lip. She didn’t want to talk to this creep and she didn’t have to. Noticing her immediate discomfort and fear, Shaw took a step forward - becoming the group’s negotiator instantly. 

“Consider her debt paid,” she called out defiantly.

“What?” Marco sneered. “Coming into my home and trashing all my guards? That some sort of gift?” 

“Yeah, your moron. We just showed you how unreliable your guys are,” Shaw frowned as if she was actually confused by the man’s anger. “Listen, let the girl go and no one else has to get hurt. I mean, all your guards are either missing kneecaps or dead from blood loss. Let the girl go or we’ll just do the same to you that we did with your men,”

Marco shook his head vigorously, clearly not thinking straight. “Go to - “

The man tensed as the sound of a bullet rang clear in the air, echoing in the warehouse, and he dropped lifelessly before Lisa tore from his grip and ran to Shaw. 

But it wasn’t Shaw who shot the gun. It was Root - standing perfectly still, eyes crazed and filled with anger that wasn’t entirely directed at Marco, and jaw clenched. Reese glanced at her, almost scared to approach her. He just walked out with Lionel in tow.

“C’mon, Root,” Shaw said if everything was fine. “We’re taking this girl to her home for some  
Thanksgiving dinner with the family,”

Root nodded.

“You’re driving,”

“Really?”

“I happen to remember somebody waking me up very early this morning so I kind of need some sleep,” Shaw admitted, jabbing her in the ribs with her elbow. Such a gesture was the closest Root was going to get to public affection and so she smiled at the contact, 

\---

Root watched solemnly as Lisa Evans - the Number - raced into her childhood home with the biggest smile on her face. There was no ulterior motive, it wasn’t fake, or made to fit a personality that wasn’t hers. She was genuinely happy. Root tightened her grip on the steering wheel. A woman greeted with the same sort of smile, ushering her in eagerly. 

“Root?”

Her stomach churned uncomfortably. Envy poured into her bloodstream numbing the pain from the nick. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.

“Root?” Urgency was clear in Shaw’s voice. 

Root turned to face her hesitantly, tears slowly falling down her face. Whatever wall that blocked off her memories, emotions, and pain, made by anger, had dissipated. 

“I miss her, Sameen,”  
“I know,” Shaw wrapped her arms around the slender brunette crumbled in her grip. “We don’t belong here. We need to leave,”   
Root nodded slowly, sniffling quietly, as embarrassment cut through her. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Shaw didn’t let her - kissing her passionately, feeling her tears on her skin, feeling her pain as if it was her own.   
When they parted, Root had eyes that were soft and sweet like always. 

“We’re going to dinner at Finch’s. We’re going to eat. I’m going to eat more, of course. I’m going to play with the dog and watch football with John and Lionel. Now, you’re going to eat more than just a salad. You’re going to complain about sports and then go talk to Finch endlessly about computers. Then, we’re going to go home. We’re going to sleep and you’re going to realize that you do have a family,”

“I do have a family,” Root repeated back in a whisper as tears fell. “I do have a family,”

\---

Root ate quietly as she refrained from laughing wildly at Shaw. They had done exactly as Shaw had predicted and at the moment, Shaw was proving with quite a lot of insistence that she could throw a football better than Lionel. Of course, she beat the cop with flying colors but what made Root want to laugh was the fact that as she one Bear found it right to congratulate her by tackling to her the ground, placing slobbery kisses all over her. 

“You seem happy,” Finch mused sitting beside her. He waited for her eyes to fall on his own before he continued, “I know these holidays can be tough on those in our line of work, so if it gets too overwhelming, please let me know, Miss Groves,”

“Thanks, Harry,” Root murmured, sipping her tea. “But I think… I think I'll be alright,”

“I'm glad,” he jumped to his feet and moved on to speak to Reese who was awaiting his company. 

“Let's go around, if you will, and share some things you're thankful for,” Finch suggested once everyone found themselves on the couch around the coffee table with the football game becoming solely background noise.

“Alright, I'm thankful for...for knowing Joss and for finding Bear,” Reese shrugged. Lionel rose his cup and nodded in agreement. 

Lionel looked down at his coffee and replied solemnly, “I'm thankful for Lee and my ex-wife ‘cause she may just ‘bout be the worst thing to ever happen to me, but she made the greatest thing ever,”

Shaw rolled her eyes - something Root noticed with a smile. 

“I’m quite thankful for all of you,” Finch spoke up with a slight tremble to his voice. He seemed quite hesitant to reveal his affection towards the team that assembled before him. “You have all done such amazing work and have made such wonderful progress,“ His eyes fell on Root and softened. “Our future remains blurry, but I am thankful to be alongside you all during it all,” 

It was Root’s turn to speak. She scooted forward her in her chair. Her smug smile threatened to turn away. 

“I’m thankful for...for Hannah, for my mother, for getting a new family when I’m pretty sure I don’t deserve one, and… I’m thankful for Shaw and The Machine for teaching me, well, how to be human, I guess,” she shrugged her shoulders and felt a hand meet her own. 

“Alright, I’ll make this quick. I’m thankful for the dog, steak, beer, my mom, and, I guess, Root cause she’s hot in like a nerd way and nice,” 

Root flicked an imaginary tear away. “That was beautiful,”

“I meant it,”

“I know, sweetie,” she kissed her softly. 

The boys all began another conversation, deciding it was best to give the ladies some time to speak in private. 

Shaw squeezed her hand possessively. “You know I care right?” 

Root’s eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. “Well,  
I mean, when you biked all the way to New Jersey I had a small feeling it may not all just be about the mission,”

Shaw grinned sheepishly. “Happy Thanksgiving, Root,”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Sameen,”


End file.
